The Party
by bananapantsu
Summary: Every year, the Hokage holds a christmas party, and this year, it's Naruto's turn. What could go wrong, other than... everything? It's carnage out there, and Hinata has some news... NaruxHina, SasuxSaku, ShikaxTema, NejixTen. Christmas!fic, waff c:


******This is dedicated to the two most amazing people in the world- Live life to extreme insanity, who I don't get to see nearly as often as I would like to, and my twinnie Shiro-usa! :D I love you guys. Seriously. HUGGLES AND COOKIES AND MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR AND ALL THAT JAZZ. :heart:**

**And Merry xmas to all those reading this! ;u;**

The Party

As he looked outside the Hokage estate window- no, HIS Hokage estate window- at the red glow of the festive lights in the streets, Uzumaki Naruto was buzzing.

There was excitement- like that time when he'd been completely broke and he'd just _found_ a voucher for a weeks' worth of free Ramen outside his favourite stand.

(Ichiraku Teuchi can neither confirm nor deny his part in 'mis'placing it there.)

There was adrenaline- like that time he'd woken Sasuke up after painting his face to look like an Oni and he literally had to run for the hills.

(The fact that he was cackling the whole way there only seemed to anger the Teme more.)

And there was this- a tranquil, yet nerve-wracking buzz that started in his toes, collected in his stomach and made it's way to his fingertips and back up to his brain.

Yes, this was a buzz. Because it was finally his turn.

_My_ turn. _The Hokage's_ turn. Uzumaki (sort-of-Namikaze) Naruto's _tur_-

''Naruto-kun?''

At this point, the buzz disappeared and was replaced with the biggest, most sincere smile that Uzumaki (sort-of-Namikaze) Naruto had ever smiled. He turned around and hugged the intruder who smelled of fresh bread and cold breezes on hot days and the sweetest, most amazing fruits known to man-

''Na-Naruto-kun, we must get going. The party starts in less than fourty minutes... It's finally your turn to host it. We, ah, need to get ready."

Naruto didn't want to reply, as he had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and his face buried deep in her neck. "Mmgghffhh. Dnnn wnnahh."

"Naruto-kun." she smacked him lightly. "You're the Hokage now, you need to dress accordingly."

He pulled away from his wife- (His wife, he noted brightly. His wife, Hinata Uzumaki, who was amazing in whatever she wore and whatever she did and she was completely _his_) and looked down at himself. His hair was scruffy, he was unshaven and he was wearing a black longsleeved top that smelled of paperwork, offices and sweat.

"Why can't I go like this?" He pouted. He could tell that Hinata was having trouble refusing him, but she kept it up well.

"Naruto-kun, you know very well that you need to wear the Hokage robes to the Christmas party. Do you really want a-another, umm... l-lecture (He could tell how hard it was for her to insult the previous Hokage) about tarnishing age-old village traditions from Tsunade-sama? You remember that one, don't you...? Where she began telling, in _grave_ detail..." Now she was smirking cheekily. "Every... last... minute of previous Hokage rule... starting from the First-"

"Ah! Hinata, you win! Make it stop." He laughed and hugged her again. "I'll go and get dressed."

Her watch gave out a small beep, and she jumped. Naruto chuckled lightly and watch as she flustered around with her wrist.

"Oh... th-three minutes a-already? I-I have to go ch-check s-something, Na-Naruto-kun."

The newest Hokage raised an eyebrow at his wife, although it was more serious than playful. "Why so nervous, Hina?"

"I-It's nothing... I guess I'm just a li-little jumpy about the pa-party."

He didn't buy it, but let it rest. Hinata was used to social gatherings with important people. She'd been attending them her whole life. "Okay, I'll let you get to whatever you need to get to. See you later, Hina."

"B-bye, Naruto-kun." She kissed him quickly on the cheek, then left the room. She ran right to the bathroom, which left Naruto confused.

"She timed a bathroom break? Even Hinata's not that organised," he mumbled, and decided to follow her. He heard a small 'beep' and an 'oh' from the door, and was even more confused.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tsunade's voice broke through and scared him out of his wits.

_"shitshitshit I NEED TO GET DRESSED." _He ran into the bedroom and slammed the door.

* * *

After the initial scare with Tsunade (Naruto was still shivering at the anger which she displayed, because ''the Hokage had to be at the venue at least half an hour before the party- how else will the pyrotechnics crew know when to let the fireworks off''?) Naruto had gotten dressed and rushed down to the party, which had apparently started without him. The venue was a large tent that had been set up on the outskirts of the village, where there was space, simply for the occasion since the village's first year standing.

And as people tend to do at a celebration- everyone was partying.

Kiba was piss-drunk already, and Akamaru (who, surprisingly, was allowed inside) was whimpering at his master. Naruto held back a cackle as Shino deemed it appropriate to smack Kiba around the head to bring him back from his alchohol-induced venture.

Walking up to the pair were Ino, Sakura and Sasuke, and Ino, apparently tired of being the third wheel had peeled herself away from the pair and walked over to Kiba. Kiba, in his drunken daze, slung an arm around her shoulder and began chatting her up. Shino facepalmed.

In a corner of the room far away, Neji and Tenten were just sitting down and speaking to eachother casually. Neji smiled occaisonally and Tenten hid a giggle behind her mouth. Naruto sighed in frustration- he didn't want to meddle, but it was so obvious that the two were completely, utterly in lov-

Wait. That rang a few bells...

* * *

"Ah, Hinata-sama."

The dark-haired woman in question turned around abruptly.

"Ne-Neji-nii-san! How are you? And Tenten-san?" She smiled at her cousin and his crush. Tenten smiled back, and Neji gave a small nod of his head.

"I trust you have been well?"

"A-aah, I've been very happy. Na-Naruto-kun treats me well. Life hasn't b-been too difficult, and I _was_ thinking of t-taking the Jounin exams again... j-just t-to get out of the restrictions of Tokujou."

'Was?' Tenten thought. She studied Hinata's face carefully, and everything slowly seemed to slide into place. Her face lit up in recognition, and as Hinata and Neji made small banter, a sly smile spread across her face. She was completely grinning in the space of 0.5 seconds, and Hinata seemed to notice as she turned to face Tenten.

"A-ano... I-is everything okay, Tenten-san?"

"Yeah... Hinata-san, may I ask you something?"

"P-please do."

"Why are you stuttering so much? You haven't stuttered like that for at least two years."

Her hand came to touch her face and her eyes widened a fraction. "A-ano, I d-didn't notice... I've had some... news... th-that I wasn't expecting. I think i-it's taking me a w-while to get over it."

"Oh." Tenten's sly smile seemed to expand into a full Cheshire grin. "Okay. Neji-kun and I won't keep you any longer, will we, Neji?"

Tenten's hand crawled up to Neji's back and pinched for all she was worth. Neji kept a straight face but was fighting off a scream.

"No, Ten-tan. I'll leave you to your duties, Uzumaki-san."

Hinata surpressed a giggle at Neji's nickname for his crush. Ten-tan? She let it slide, and gave a small bow before hurrying off to greet some more villagers.

Tenten smiled after her. "You saw it, didn't you? That glow."

"What glow?"

She shook her head. "Men. I'll leave you to work it out on your own. Come on, Neji-kun." She snaked her arm through his and led him away.

* * *

"SASUKEEEE!"

Sasuke groaned, wineglass in his hand. Sakura bristled and immediately she separated from her long-time-secret-boyfriend-fianceé.

"Teme, I can totally tell you two are together. You don't have to be so scared of me." Naruto walked up to the couple and casually ran a hand through his hair. "And, Sakura-chan? Quite frankly, you don't have enough cleavage to hide your engagement ri-"

"BAKA!" Sakura flushed and let the silver chain she had worn to hold her engagement ring fly out of her dress as she punched Naruto in the face.

"Ita-iiii! Sakura-chan! You can't hit your Hokage like that, you know. Owwww," He said, cupping his cheek, as Hinata bowed quickly to the couple she was talking to and rushed over to see him.

"Na-Naruto-kun! A-are you okay?"

"Itaiii. I'm fine, Hina-chan. I'll be healed in a minute." And sure enough, as Naruto removed his hand, the bruise was already fading. He kissed his wife on the cheek, and smiled at her. "So, how've you been?"

"Naruto-kun," she smiled. "You saw me half an hour ago at home."

"And that's half an hour I've been without you."

"O-oh..."

Sasuke made a gagging gesture as Sakura stood by, holding in a squeal. "Dobe, get a room. Preferably somewhere in Suna where we can't choke under your fluff."

"Shut up, Teme. You're just jealous becau-"

"Ano, Naruto-kun," Hinata quickly avoided an argument. "I-I need to talk to you. Alone. I-It's important."

"Sure, Hina! Just let me get away from this stupid baby-" Hinata cringed at the last word. Sakura noticed, and began calculating in her head what it could mean.

"Who are you calling a baby, Dobe?"

"Shut up. I want to talk to my wife!"

"Or, you want to run away from a fight."

Hinata looked up at the two, helpless. She felt completely exasperated.

"NARUTO." And in cut Tsunade's voice.

"OH, SHIT. I'm so sorry, Hina! I'll catch you later, okay? Love you, bye!" And he ran off, disappearing in the crowd.

"Ah... ano.. um... Naru... kun?"

She slumped. "I _really_ need to talk to you..."

* * *

Jiraiya was casually sitting at the back of the room, stirring a glass of punch when Kakashi walked up to him. The pair leaned against the wall, in comfortable silence because Jiraiya and Kakashi were just that _cool._

"Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi nodded at the older man, who nodded back. "I would've thought that you'd be in the middle of the dancefloor, trying to get a new... girlfriend."

"I'm... sizing up the competition. Prowling before I pounce. Just you wait, Hatake."

Kakashi nodded. Not moving from his position, he whipped out an orange book and began to read.

* * *

"Gaara! Why are you here?" Naruto looked puzzled as he rushed over to the redhead.

"I'm so glad you have not let up on your political etiquette, Naruto-kun."

"Ah, I'm sorry. Welcome, Gaara! It's been a while... It's just, I thought you would be holding your own celebration in Suna."

"We are. I'm a bunshin. I was sent to escort my sister, who insisted she come to_ this_ party. If she ran into any trouble, I would be dispelled, and the real Gaara would be with her in an instant. I'm sure a certain Nara has something to do with her incessant pleas to come to Konoha..."

Naruto cackled. "I know how that goes. Where is Temari, anyway?"

"She ran off, squealing 'Shika!' and I was abandoned. I am not quite sure whether or not to dispel myself."

"Temari's a big girl . She can handle herself. Send my greetings to Gaara, though!"

The bunshin nodded and 'poof'ed out of existance. Cackling again, Naruto decided he had a certain deer-herder to humiliate.

* * *

After deciding that she'd had enough of greeting the party-goers, Hinata had tried to find her husband again but to no avail. She was now just looking for a place to rest her feet, but apparently that wasn't going to happen either.

She was exhausted, and she was panicking. Could this harm the-

"Oy, Hinata!"

She was brought out of her thoughts as her teammate stumbled over to her.

'Oh dear... he's drunk again, isn't he?'

Sighing, she walked over to her best friend and decided that maybe talking to him would be a good idea to get her mind off of things.

* * *

_'This,_' Naruto thought, _'Is a good party. I've pulled this off pretty damn well.'_ He nodded smugly and disappeared into the bathrooms.

"OY, SHIKA!" He slammed on the doors repeatedly. "I know you're in there somewhere. You can either come out with your girlfriend, fully clothed and dignified, or I'll break the door down on you both!"

There was a muffled cry of 'Oh, shit!' and a female squeak- but not quite, it was a _manly_ female squeak. Two minutes later, Shikamaru and Temari exited a cubicle, red faced and flustered. Shikamaru rushed straight past, refusing to make eye-contact, but Temari walked out with her head held high and a smug grin on her face.

Naruto cackled and walked out.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

"And then she said- but that's an ELEPHANT, Kiba. And then I said... I s... I... what am I doing here? I... I can't rememberrrrr..." Kiba slurred.

Shino shook his head. "Excuse him, Hinata-chan. He has consumed one too many glasses of the beverages provided at this celebration.''

Hinata shook her head. "I know h-how to get h-him out of it..." She smirked, leaned over, and had to hold her breath so as not to breathe in the strong smell of the alchohol on Kiba's tongue.

"Kiba-kun, I-Ino's in trouble," she said in a hushed tone.

"WHAT? WHERE? YOU HAVE GOT TO TELL ME, NO...w..."

He spotted the blonde in question about ten feet across the room, laughing with Sakura, and let his head drop in defeat.

"Was I that drunk?"

"Yes." Shino answered in place of Hinata.

Akamaru padded over now that he had decided his master was safe to be around, and immediately his face seemed to fall. He began to whimper and sniff at Hinata. The dog stuck his tongue out and looked over at Kiba.

"What is it, boy? Is Hina-chan okay?"

Akamaru whimpered again.

"Hina? Is anything the matter?" Kiba began sniffing her, and Hinata felt completely cornered.

Kiba's face suddenly changed into a grave, panicky expression. "I... I'm so sorry, Hinata. I didn't mean to intrude... I mean... Gotta go, sorry, bye! Come on, Shino!" Kiba ran away and Akamaru padded along behind him. Shino nodded at his teammate and walked away, following the Inuzuka.

Hinata buried her face in her palms.

* * *

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried in elation. "I-I need to talk to y-you, now!"

"Woah! Okay, Hina, what's up?"

"Th-there are too many people here... C-can we g-go outside f-for a while?"

"Sure. I haven't heard you stutter for ages, Hina."

"I'll explain everything. P-please."

"Sure...Woooaahh!" Naruto was being dragged off to a raised podium by his ear, as the former Hokage stomped off, dragging him with her. "Baa-chan! I was having an important conversation!"

"Shut up, Gaki." She yanked his ear harder. "Your speech was due SEVEN MINUTES AGO. The pyro team's going mad! It's all about timing for them and they're all foaming at the mouth and such, so with all due respect to your wife, you two can love it up later."

"Baa-chaaaan!"

Hinata was close to tears.

* * *

"Woah!" Once Naruto had finished his speech, he was being rushed away into the cheering crowd. Hinata, in a desperate plea to get to him, yelled out for him.

"Hina! What is it?"

"Naruto-kun, I'm-"

"Can you speak a little louder?"

"I SAID, NARUTO-KUN, I-"

As the first firework of the night shot up, the entire crowd was silenced in awe.

"I'M PREGNANT!"

A huge gasp rippled through the audience, and a triumphant Tenten silently cheered to herself.

Naruto, now released by the crowd, could only stand there, pale. Hinata stood there, completely red, and covered her mouth with her hands.

"...Woah. That _is_ big news," he breathed.

"Na... Naruto-kun? Are you... Are you upset? Be-because there's still time to-..."

"That's so cool... I'm going to be a daddy! I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!"

He rushed over and scooped Hinata up into a hug, laughing, and the crowd let out a cheer. As the fireworks shot up into the sky, Uzumaki (sort-of-Namikaze) Naruto could've sworn that he'd never been happier.

* * *

**Rawr. Ahh. FLUFF. CORNY. I like corny. :D**

**This took ages to write even though it's crap. And it's MIDNIGHT! Which means I get to cheat the system and open my chocolates now. HAHAHAHAHHAAAAA.**

**If I'm honest, Kakashi and Jiraiya's bit was my favourite to write. Simply because that's exactly how I'd imagine them to be- casual badasses.**

**Cookies if you realised what Hinata's secret was before the Big Reveal! I tried to make it obvious, but... mergh. ._.**

**I'd totally love it if you reviewed... you know, Christmas cheer! c:**

******Be nice. :B**

**love, aurometalsaurus xo**


End file.
